


Stark's in the Park

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Older Work, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: "Haha, yeah, but remember, you've been doing this for way longer than I have.""Hmm, anyway, how's shawarma sound?""You make your students suffer then you ask me to go out on a date with you?""Very funny, Mr. Rogers..."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Stark's in the Park

"Take your time, this test accounts for pretty much 70% of your grade," Steve told his class as he sat down behind his desk, hands placed on his phone.

_Stark in the Park: Are you done?_

_Star-Spangled Steve: Yeah, you?_

_Stark in the Park: Yeah, took you long enough._

_Star-Spangled Steve: Haha, yeah, but remember, you've been doing this for way longer than I have._

_Stark in the Park: Hmm, anyway, how's shawarma sound?  
_

_Star-Spangled Steve: You make your students suffer then you ask me to go out on a date with you?_

_Stark in the Park: Very funny, Mr. Rogers...  
_

_Stark in the Park: Wait...  
_

_Mr. Rogers's Neighborhood: huh?_

_Stark in the Park: Nevermind. Yes or no?_

Steve looked up as a student, Cali, was holding the test paper in her hand and looking at Steve with a facial expression that read as " _I'm trying not to laugh, but it's really hard not to..._ "

"Yes? Ms. _Fornia_." Steve asked, using the nickname he had given the student as everybody's eyes averted towards the front

"I needed help, but I think it's more important that I ask... who ya texting?" Cali smiled as Steve breathed, pocketing his phone.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asked as everyone groaned, wanting to hear an answer to Cali's question.

"Mr. Stark..." Steve sighed, taking the paper to examine the problem as the class " _ooh-ed_ ," even if they had no idea who Mr. Rogers really was in to.

"That was okay, got to catch up with Rhodes." Tony casually grinned, hands stuffed in his dress pant pockets, Mr. Stark was the kind of guy who overdressed in some situations, but Steve and all of Tony's friends just stated it was Stark's thing, at least it was a more informal suit.

"Aha, while making your " _underoos_ " frustrated?" as they entered the establishment, bell on the door tinkling and locating a table for two, Steve couldn't help to beam when Tony gave an even more amused laugh, Tony shook his head as he pulled out the chair from the simple wooden table.

"Hey!" Pietro greeted as Clint leaned on the silver-haired shoulder, "Is it a date yet?" Pietro asked in his accent. It was both Maximoff and Barton who introduced the two--completely different--teachers to each other with classroom right across the hallway, Tony and Steve were remarkably thankful for the two.

"Believe all you _want_ , Sonic." Tony snorted, leaning back slightly in his chair, taking off his sunglasses as Pietro smiled.

"Tell Wanda we said hi," Steve told the two before they hurried off to tell the Maximoff sister that the _two_ were here. Getting the food as fast as any other day they came, they began busying themselves with talking about Tony's "big idea" and Steve's newest show he was watching.

_The door jingled._

"I'm pretty sure-" Tony's words were cut off by Steve's frantic expressions sending bright red flags to Tony, out of the dark-haired man's eyes, he made out a group of student, who wasn't their favorites, Peter, Ned, and M.J., but rather... Steve's most well-known students Cali, Ashton and Lola, and Tony's most-well known: Cady, Annabeth, and Lawerence. Steve's head was ducked in no time and Tony speedily slapped on his sunglasses, the two whispered to each other, low and hushed tones raced past the six students as Tony "excused" himself to go the bathroom.

Tony saw Wanda washing her hands, silently humming _Mr. Blue Sky_ or some song Tony heard on Steve's radio, glancing up, Wanda noticed the angsty teacher, wiping them quickly, she walked by Tony, with a raised an eyebrow. "You okay? Need some help?" Wanda asked as Tony gestured with his hand and replied.

"No, just... some _students_." Tony hissed, but not with anger nor hatred but rather some sort of boiling nervousness in the pits of his stomach that felt like the depths of Muspelheim.

"Not Peter this time?" Wanda looked at the dark-haired man before he replied.

"Nope." Stark sighed, shook his head before drying his own hand after a quick rinse and stepped outside with a straight face. There he was faced with Steve, who was most frantically trying to pretend he was with someone else, but _Annabeth_ the smart*ss recognized Mr. Stark's bag that Tony left hanging by the chair and instantaneously convinced the other five that Stark and Rogers were at the same table in the quite well-known shawarma shop. Tony groaned before stepped next to Steve.

"Mr. Stark-" Lawerence smiled, he was just glad to see him but Annabeth burst in.

"I was right!" She beamed but Tony mentally sighed, wanting _so seriously_ to tell her and prove a point... but he didn't _have_ _a point_ to prove. The rest of them all started giggling while Lawerence hesitantly dragged them away as he saw Peter wandering around the corner but not before he opened his social media.

"Thank _god_ ," Steve grumbled, breathing out and laughing nervously. _Thank god it was Thursday, alright_. Tony took a look at the shawarma and texted Pietro.

_Sir Probably-is-dating-Steve: Agh, godd*mn children._

_You're a Whizzer, Pierù: Leaving early? Just don't kill them in class next week._

_Sir Probably-is-dating-Steve: I'll see you... when we come next time, Sonic  
_

_You're a Whizzer, Pierù: Okay, okay, you better tell me what happens._

_Sir Probably-is-dating-Steve: Fine, because of the godly-*ss amazing shawarma._

Tony clicked his phone off to plop onto the driver's seat, humming to tunes and talking and enjoying each other's company just how like when they met.

"Good morning, everyone." Steve smiled as everybody in the class's noisy chattering died down.

"Everybody did quite well and since the school has a situation with the computers... I cannot print anything or give assignments... so, we'll be following a schedule with different electives and some "free-time" for you people who want to be on your phones 24/7." Some students rolled their eyes before everyone looked at the small slip of paper they were given. "We'll be merging with Mr. Stark's class today, in a few minutes we'll be meeting in the auditorium."

The class took their stuff and followed Steve who met up with Tony, Rogers gave a warm greeting to the man and they headed towards the amphitheater. From the back, there was a voice, Zarren had checked his favorite social media and saw one of the dozen posts.

"Secret Relationship?" to "The New Hottest Topic In School!" roamed as titles of the student's phones.

" _Oh dear Odin_... look at these posts." Zarren wow-ed.

Steve looked at Tony, who shrugged and both slid out their phones once Steve saw the kid on his phone. Tony was scrolling down, with Clint and Pietro's picture of their food fight pass by to Vision's new cat, (they called them that, as it was a sarcastic joke about his eyesight, it sort of stuck over the years.) nothing out of the ordinary.

Until they got home, well... Tony's home. Tony invited Steve over for a movie or two and as Steve was waiting, a _ding_ came from his phone and when he picked it up his face just froze in a pondering expression, that when Tony entered the room with the movie and his infamous Bruce Lee DJ t-shirt on. Stark's interest perked up, as Steve slowly tilted the phone to Tony, who's eyes shifted as he read the title.

"Huh, _that's_ new," Tony said as he slid a bowl of popcorn into the microwave and pressed the needed buttons before jumping onto the couch to join Steve.

"Maybe we should do something about it," Steve grumbled, as Tony leaned in to look at the phone's screen before pecking Steve on the cheeks.

"Maybe we should." Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, who flushed pink.

"B-but... what?" Steve replied, stuttering as he felt Tony's warm lips on his cheek, his face fell red as Tony grinned. Steve looked into Stark's brown, gleaming eyes as he went in for another kiss, scooting closer.

"What do you think?" Tony said, still grinning brightly. The movie ran on the TV as the day became night, the sun settled down under the hill as it became a velvet dark in the sky with songs of a few choruses by nature. The two thought watched the wonderful movie with a new, amazing feeling in their stomachs as they blurted out ways to enjoy this new fame in the school finished with cheesy flirting and long kisses through the whole night. The popcorn was forgotten.

Soon, they could return to their _normal_ life, _that_ life... but with something even more special that came from that experience.


End file.
